Rock my World
by TARDISlover3
Summary: When one-hit-wonder Elsa Winters calls up famous movie star and ex-boyfriend Jack Frost for the first time in a year, he nearly falls off his chair. Elsa needs Jack to do a duet with her, just like they used to, and an all too hopeful Jack agrees. Can he rekindle the love they once had? A series of One-shots, all connected of course, the time is modern and there are no powers!
1. Chapter 1

Rock my World

A Jelsa One-Shot

Hey peoples! I am fairly certain this will be a one-shot. So just sit back and enjoy!

Elsa

Elsa Winters paced the floor. She needed a new song, and she needed it now. Her first song "Let it Go" was a hit, and now the public demanded more. Thing was, she had no idea how to start writing.

She finally sat down at her computer and pulled up a new document. She sat there, her hands hovering over the keyboard. She groaned, defeated and lay her head on the desk, her arms lolling onto the keyboard and mouse.

The movement cause a new window to pop up, and Elsa examined it. It was a file full of pictures from when she was dating the famous movie star, Jack Frost. The two had broken up because work was getting in the way, and they couldn't handle a steady relationship. That had been about a year ago, when "Let it Go" was released to the public and Jack became the star of the movie "Rise of the Guardians".

She started looking through the photos, her heart still going out of control when she saw his silvery white hair, bright blue eyes, cocky grin and-she had to admit it to herself- amazing muscles.

While she was flipping through the photos, Elsa remembered what a good voice he had. The two would sometimes pick random duets and sing them together. Elsa stopped smiling at the thought of duets.

She scrambled for her phone and selected the all-to-familiar number, and listened to it ring. She crossed her fingers tightly and waited for him to pick up.

Jack

The nagging buzzing from his phone awoke Jack from his daydream. It wasn't an important one, just one where he was literally the character from his movie, and he could fly. But of course, it wasn't real. It was still fun to pretend though.

Jack was in the airport, waiting for his plane home to Burgess. He had just come back from a little tour around Ireland, going to a screening of a few of his movies, and just enjoying himself. (Fun fact: my dad is actually in Ireland right now. Makes me feel closer to him)

He grabbed his phone from his pocket and looked at his number. Then his jaw dropped. This wasn't _the_ Elsa Winters, the famous one hit wonder, and ex-girlfriend of none other than himself, was it? They hadn't spoken in a year. Not after the stress of work was too much and they couldn't hold onto a good relationship at the time. Why was she calling him _now_?

Images of the platinum blonde woman popped into his head. Her long hair, her pale skin, those blue eyes. She would steal all the light from the room, then send it back brighter than it was before. When he first saw her, he actually rubbed his eyes like he thought he was hallucinating.

He answered the call, a bit nervous. "Hello?"

"Jack? Is that you? Its me, Elsa Winters?" It came out as more of a question, and Jack inwardly laughed. Was she as nervous as he was?

"Yeah, its me. What's up?" Jack fiddled with the zipper on his black bomber style jacket.

"Do you think you could do me a huge, mega, giant favor?" She asked. Jack nearly laughed out loud at her choice of words.

"Sure. What do you need?"

"Doyouthinkyoucouldstarwithmeinanewduetthati'mwriting?" It all came out in one big rush, and Jack didn't understand one word of it.

"Say again? Slowly this time?" He asked, and he heard her take a deep breath over the line.

"Do you think you could star with me in a new duet that I'm writing?" She asked.

Jack might as well have been underwater, because he suddenly felt like he was drowning. "What?" He asked softly.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have any other person to do it with, and you have such an amazing voice, so I thought it would be cool to do something with you. You don't have to do it if you feel it would be too awkward." She said.

"No, no, no, it's ok. It's not too awkward. When do you want to work on it?" He couldn't believe the words that were spilling out of his mouth, but he held his ground.

"Really? Thank you! Man, you have no idea how much this means to me! How does tomorrow at noon sound? We can discuss the lyrics and music then over lunch."

Jack could practically hear the smile in her voice, which produced a smile on his own lips. "Alright, but don't be mad if I'm a little late. I'm kinda in Ireland right now."

"Wow. Did not expect that. Well, I'm certain you'll be home soon enough to make it. Again, thank you so much for agreeing to do this. You are a life saver." And with that, she hung up and left Jack feeling quite excited for the day to come.  
~

Elsa

Elsa fought down the urge to get up from the outdoor table she was sitting at and pace around a bit. Jack would be there in five minutes. There was no reason for her to worry.

When she had texted him the address of the café, he replied maybe two hours later saying that he just got up. She had sent that text at nine, which meant he only had about an hour to get ready. That was fine, back in grade school Jack had usually only twenty minutes to get ready because he woke up so late all the time.

She took a sip of her vanilla chai tea, letting the warmth flood her. It was her favorite drink, and she had ordered a caramel mocha, hoping that it was still Jack's favorite. She had also gotten some chicken salad sandwiches for their lunch.

In her bag, were the lyrics she had written out for them. There was a page of lyrics for her, and one for Jack. There was also sheet music with the music for the song, and she wanted to discuss the tune and lyrics with him before they actually recorded it.

Elsa wore a light blue blouse and black cardigan over it to protect her from the late November air. The cold never really bothered her anyway. ;) Her hair was up in her usual braid, and she wore purple eye shadow and dark lipstick. There was also a little blush on her cheeks.

Jack sat down a minute later, looking like he was in a rush. His eyes widened for a fraction of a second as he looked her over, then returned to normal. He was wearing a dark blue shirt under a bomber style jacket and was wearing jeans. His hair was messed up as usual, and Elsa smiled at the memory of her threatening to shave him bald if he didn't do something about it. He was as handsome as ever.

He smiled at her. "Hey Elsa." He glanced down at the mocha, and smiled. "Hey! You remembered it was my favorite!" He took a sip and smiled. She had gotten that right then.

"Good, I was worried your tastes had changed. So, here's the music that I wrote up." She handed him the music for herself and him, and watched his eyes scan the page. She would never admit it to him, but her part was a reflection of how she felt when they broke up. They knew it was for the best, but she still missed him dearly. His part though, that was just guesswork and making stuff up.

Jack put down the lyrics. "It looks good. Can you hum your part for me for a sec?"

Elsa hummed her part, then Jack hummed a lower pitch of that same part. "You got it!" She said, and clapped her hands. Jack grinned and took a bite of his sandwich.

"So, do you want to start recording on Monday?" Elsa asked. It was Saturday, leaving Jack two days to memorize the song.

He nodded, and finished up his lunch. "I'll see you Monday then. Thanks for lunch." Elsa smiled, and surprised him by hugging him.

"You have no idea how thankful I am for this. You rock." She pulled away and grabbed her purse and the lyrics before the sheets of paper could blow away in the wind. "See you Monday."  
~

Jack

Jack was a nervous wreck. When he saw Elsa, his heart had practically stopped. She was as beautiful as ever, if not more. It was all he could do to stop himself from coming up to her and being as near as possible. Now he would have to do that again.

When it was time to go, he grabbed his jacket and car keys, then walked out the door.

When he made it to the studio, he met Elsa in the lobby. "You ready?" She asked. Jack stared at her for a minute before coming to his sense agai

"As I'll ever be." He took a deep breath then let it out.

They got into an elevator and went up a few floors before coming to rest. She lead him into a clean sound studio, and she got ready with the music.

It was time.  
(You guys will get the real reveal of the song soon. But for now, we're skipping) ~

Jack

A week after they made the recording and released it, Elsa called him up again. "JACK! Our song is a hit! We're going to perform it live on tv!"

"What?!" Jack did not expect that to happen so soon. "Wow."

"I know! The show is tomorrow. Don't be late!"

Jack chuckled. "Don't worry, I won't."

"Good. See ya!"

Elsa

Elsa put down her phone, excited for the next day. It had been a while since she had written a new song, and the familiar excitement filled her every time she though about it.

She called Anna, who was just as excited as she was, but that was really because Elsa was hanging out with Jack again. Elsa tried to assure Anna that nothing was going on between them, but she had no such luck whatsoever.

Anna said goodbye to Elsa in a sing song voice, leaving Elsa to her own devices. It was late, but not late enough for her to be going to sleep, so she put in one of her favorite horror movies and watched it.

It was not a good idea. After the movie, Elsa was convinced someone or something was hiding in her house. To calm her nerves, she called Jack again.

"Hello?" He sounded like he had just gotten up.

"Oh, sorry. Did I wake you up?"

"Well, yeah but it's not a problem. What's up?"

"Call me a wimp if you want, but I watched a horror movie and now I'm too scared to sleep."

"That is a problem. Are you in bed right now?"

"Yes..."

"Good. Now close your eyes, and put me on speaker phone. Now just listen to my voice." Jack began to sing, and his voice made Elsa feel better. She felt her eyes drooping and drooping until finally, she drifted off into a deep, peaceful sleep.  
~

The morning of the airing, Elsa had a lot of work to do. She quickly got dressed, then called Anna to tell her to come over. She needed help with her outfit.

Anna was there in five minutes, and the two sisters raced into Elsa's room to try and find an outfit. There was a lot of throwing clothes out of the closet to try and find the perfect one.

"Ooh! How about this one?" Anna said, and held up a blue dress that went down to about mid thigh, with a black collar and hem. It was supposed to belted across the middle, and the dress was comfy yet cute.

"Its perfect, Anna! Let's go make me fabulous!"  
~

Jack

Jack was a mess of nerves. He was excited for Elsa, he really was, but singing in front of millions of people hadn't reallly been part of his agenda. Well, he would do it for Elsa. No matter what he told himself, he still knew he was in love with her.

He took one last look at himself before leaving the house. He was wearing a black dress shirt and black pants, as well as a bright blue tie. He couldn't really do anything about his hair, seeing that it was about as unobtainable as a feral lion.

He drove all the way to the set, where they would get a quick interview then move on to the song. He didn't really know the host very well, only that it was a man named Sebastian.

When he got there, Elsa was waiting for him in the lobby with her sister, Anna, who Jack guessed was there for morale support. Anna nudged Elsa when she saw him, and Elsa blushed and waved her away.

Elsa looked beautiful. Her blue dress showed off her curves, and really made her eyes pop. Her makeup was flawless, and her hair was curled and cascaded down her back in blonde waves.

The three walked into the studio, and waited while Sebastian opened the show. Anna gave Elsa a quick hug and an awkward hand shake to Jack.

The applause sounded and the two walked out onto the set. They were now live. Sebastian was waiting for them, his red hair gleaming the bright light. Jack and Elsa shook hands with him, and sat down in comfy chairs.

"Welcome to the show! It's so great to have you here!" Sebastian smiled warmly.

"Its good to be here. Thank you for having us." Elsa said politely. Jack nodded his agreement.

"You are so very welcome. Now, without further ado, let's get this party started!"

Elsa

The first question was an easy one. "Can you two tell me how you got into your lines of work?" He asked.

Elsa started. "Well, when my parents died, I shut myself out from the world. I wouldn't see anyone, not even my friends. I had moved into a state of depression. I mostly stayed in my room, taking online courses and such. But there was one boy in my life who helped me see the light. Jack. He wouldn't give up on me, and would visit me everyday. He helped me see that I had to stop feeling bad about it and just accept it. He gave me the inspiration to right the song "Let it Go", which reflects how I feel now."

"It all finally makes sense, eh?" Sebastian said with a wink. Elsa chuckled, then turned to Jack, letting him speak. She hoped that what he was going to say had nothing about their relationship.

"After Elsa became more open, I started talking to her about my love of acting. She had seen me perform at school plays and such, and told me I should go for it. When the audition for Jack Frost-which is ironically my actual name- came up, I leapt at the chance. Now here I am, a year earlier with thousands of fangirls." He laughed and Elsa breathed a sigh of relief.

"You two really have been there for each other. Any kind of relationship between you?" Elsa's breath caught in her throat, and she stared at Jack. Jack cleared his throat.

"Well, umm... yes. We used to date before the stress of work caught up to us and we broke up, thinking that we both couldn't handle a relationship at the moment."

"Ever think of getting back together?" Jack and Elsa met eyes, embarrassed.

"Erm... uh... der..." The words that came out of Jack's mouth weren't even words. Sebastian laughed.

"I'll take that as a no." He said. "Next question; looking back, did you ever regret anything you did to get to where you are now?"

"Only that I didn't spend as much time with Anna as I should have." Elsa said. Jack shrugged, saying he didn't know.

They went through a few more questions, then a couple rapid fire.

"Alright then"! Sebastian said when they were done. "We're going to have a quick commercial break, and then the unveiling of their new song!"

The commercials ran, and Jack and Elsa finally had a chance to relax. Elsa thought it was going pretty well so far, and she was excited for the viewers to see the new music video the two had made last week after they did their recording.

After they finally finished the commercials, it was time. "Please enjoy Elsa Winters' new song, Please Thaw my Frozen Heart, featuring Jack Frost!"

It starts out with Elsa in her room, unable to sleep. The figure of Elsa tosses and turns while the music plays, then finally throws the covers off her body. She gets up and goes to the window where the full moon is shining brightly down on her. She starts singing.

"I cannot breathe... The walls are closing in on me. I need you here... I need you here to stay and comfort me.

I feel like I'm drowning in the sea. I can't close my eyes, I'm scared to sleep. What if I wake up and you're gone? Forever?"

Elsa moves out onto her balcony, singing into the wind. "Yeah, I need you. Yeah, I breathe you. Yeah, I see you in the flames. Please thaw my frozen heart. I need you. I breath you. I see you in the flames. Please thaw my frozen heart."

The scene shifts, and it moves to Jack, stuck in a prison, hurt and dying. He is barely able to move. Moon shines from the window in his cell, and he looks at it with longing. "What can I do? I'm so far away from home and you. I want you smile. I want you here to love me like you do.

I hope I can make it home alive. But I can't help but feel I am die. What if I leave and we're alone? Forever?

Yeah, I need you. Yeah, I breathe you. Yeah, I see you in the fames. please thaw my frozen heart. I need you. I breathe you. I see you in the flames. Please thaw my frozen heart. "

It shifts back to Elsa, looking at the moon. "I cannot stop crying!"

Jack, back in the prison. "I am slowly dying!"

The scene shifts to the full moon, with silhouettes of Jack and Elsa singing. "I need you now!"

Elsa stares at the moon. "I feel like I'm drowning in the sea."

Jack stares at the moon. "I can't close my eyes, I'm scared to sleep."

The two sing while looking at the moon. "What if we wake up and we're alone? Forever?"

Elsa. "Yeah, I need you."

Jack. "Yeah, I breathe you."

Both. "Yeah, I see you in the flames. Please thaw my frozen heart! I need you! I breathe you! I see you in the flames! Please thaw my frozen heart! Please thaw my frozen heart!"

It shifts back to Elsa's room. She gets into bed and takes one last look at the moon. "Please thaw my frozen... heart."

The song ended and the audience cheered. Elsa beamed so bright you would need sunglasses to see it properly. They had done it!

Jack

After the show, Anna invited them to a party at her house to celebrate their victory. Jack agreed.

As he drove, his heart wouldn't stop pounding. The thrill he had gotten from watching the video made him feel like he did whenever he saw his movies. It felt good. he had no idea why he was so scared in the first place.

When he got to Anna's place, he and Elsa started to catch up on their lives. Soon, Jack got bored, and excused himself from all the other guests Anna had invited to help celebrate.

He walked out onto the balcony and took in the fresh air. The moon was full, just like in the video. What a coincidence. Jack was contemplating whether he should leave or not, when the balcony door swung open and Elsa stepped outside. His heart skipped a beat when he saw her.

"Nice night, isn't it?" She asked, probably trying to break the ice.

"Yeah." He said. She turned to him.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"How did you feel? When we broke up?" Her question made his heart stop for a moment. He took a deep breath.

"Like I was being punched in the gut. But, deep down I knew it was the right thing to do. We couldn't hold a steady relationship." He remembered the fights they had over nothing, all because they were too stressed out.

"Me too." She nodded. Now she looked nervous. "Do you," She took a deep breath. "Do you think we could maybe try again?"

It seemed her finally saw the light when she said that. Part of him thought it was crazy, but most of him knew it was the right thing to do. He had gotten control of his work, and he knew she did too. It was worth a shot.

He moved closer to her, until their noses were almost touching. "I would love that."

Then he kissed her. It was just like he remembered. Her lips were soft, and she tasted like vanilla. Her arms flew up around his neck and she knotted them in his hair. He held her tightly, and the two knew that this time, they would make it work.

This time would be different.


	2. Chapter 2

Rock my World

A Jelsa One-Shot- not anymore!

Hey guys! A couple of you have asked for more, so I'm giving you more! This chapter includes a possible new composition from meeee, and of course Jelsa! As well as Let it Go and Please Thaw my Frozen Heart. Enjoy!

One shot number 2!

"Ms. Winters, you're on in 10 minutes. You better be ready." A crew member said to the ever famous Elsa Winters, writer of Let it Go, and the girl currently dating the one and only Jack Frost.

Elsa gave him a nod, and her eyes scanned the room. She noticed her sister Anna talking to Jack, and her brows furrowed. What could they be talking about? She shrugged, and walked over to them.

"You have been warned." Were the last few words Elsa caught before Anna walked away. She noticed Elsa, and hugged her. "Good luck tonight sis." She said.

Elsa nodded, and walked over to Jack. He smiled and they shared a sweet and passionate kiss. "What was Anna talking to you about?" Elsa asked. Jack let out a shirt, dry laugh.

"Oh, she was just warning me that if I ever broke your heart that the next thing I knew I would be lying dead in an alleyway. No biggie."

Elsa groaned. "Don't mind Anna. She's just looking out for me because our history wasn't all that simple."

Jack and Elsa had dated before, about a year and a half ago. They broke up because the stress of work was getting to them, and it just wasn't working out.

"I know." Jack said. "Besides, any man who has the nerve to break your heart would already be dead, because I would get to them first."

Elsa laughed. "I don't need any other man besides you, Jack." She kissed him again, but they were interrupted by Elsa's makeup girl and good friend Tooth- who was also a part time dentist.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry to interrupt, but it's time. They need you onstage.

Elsa took a deep breath. It was time for her concert. Fans from all around were screaming her name as I speak. She had to admit, it was nerve racking. Jack picked up on her nervousness right away.

"You'll do fine. I'll be there after the first song. Promise."

"Thank you." She kissed him, then walked towards the curtain. A microphone was handed to her, and there were a few last minute changes to her hair and makeup before the lights turned off and she walked onto the stage.

A single spotlight appeared, and the rays focused on her. Her fans screamed with excitement when they saw their favorite singer open her mouth and start to sing.

"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
Not a footprint to be seen  
A kingdom of isolation  
And it looks like I'm the queen

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried  
Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good girl you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know  
Well, now they know

Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn away and slam the door  
I don't care what they're going to say  
Let the storm rage on  
The cold never bothered me anyway

It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small  
And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all  
It's time to see what I can do  
To test the limits and break through  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me  
I'm free

Let it go, let it go  
I am one with the wind and sky  
Let it go, let it go  
You'll never see me cry  
Here I stand and here I'll stay  
Let the storm rage on...

My power flurries through the air into the ground  
My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around  
And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast  
I'm never going back  
The past is in the past

Let it go, let it go  
And I'll rise like the break of dawn  
Let it go, let it go  
That perfect girl is gone  
Here I stand in the light of day  
Let the storm rage on!  
The cold never bothered me anyway."

The fans cheered as the last notes faded away. Elsa beamed.

"Thank you so much! You guys are awesome!" She walked back to get Jack and herself ready for the next song.

She changed from her light blue, sparkly knee length dress into a floaty white dress, and let her hair down from its French braid. Jack put on his blue sweatshirt and brown pants instead of his black jeans and blue polo shirt, and they were all set.

The music started, and Jack and Elsa walked out on stage. The whole crowd- but mostly teenage girls- went crazy at the sight of the movie star singing with the pop star.

Elsa started. "I cannot breathe... The walls are closing in on me. I need you here... I need you here to stay and comfort me.

I feel like I'm drowning in the sea. I can't close my eyes, I'm scared to sleep. What if I wake up and you're gone? Forever?

Yeah, I need you. Yeah, I breathe you. Yeah, I see you in the flames. Please thaw my frozen heart. I need you. I breath you. I see you in the flames. Please thaw my frozen heart."

Jack started to sing. "What can I do? I'm so far away from home and you. I want your smile. I want you here to love me like you do.

I hope I can make it home alive. But I can't help but feel I am die. What if I leave and we're alone? Forever?

Yeah, I need you. Yeah, I breathe you. Yeah, I see you in the fames. please thaw my frozen heart. I need you. I breathe you. I see you in the flames. Please thaw my frozen heart. "

Elsa. "I cannot stop crying!"

Jack. "I am slowly dying!"

Both. "I need you now!"

Elsa. "I feel like I'm drowning in the sea."

Jack. "I can't close my eyes, I'm scared to sleep."

Both. "What if I wake up and you're gone? Forever?

Yeah, I need you! Yeah, I breath you! Yeah, I see you in the flames! Please thaw my frozen heart! I need you! I breathe you! I see you in the flames! Please thaw my frozen heart! Please thaw my frozen heart!

Elsa sang the last words. "Please thaw my frozen... heart..."

The crowd went wild as Elsa and Jack took a bow. "Let's give it up for Jack Frost people! Yahoo!" Elsa cheered.

The two moved backstage, and then it was the moment of truth. Elsa's new song.

"Step back don't you know who I am?

Get down on your knee, change your plans.

I want, want you to know.

I'm not, not, not your girl.

Bet you think you're so clever, clever.

But I think it's a silly endeavor.

Listen up, I'm not what you'd ever think,

Guess what, guess what, guess what?

I am the snow queen.

Yeah! I get it, you think you're good enough for me baby

Yeah! But uh no, I don't care, say goodbye I don't want you, please.

Yeah! You forgot one thing, you forgot one very important little thing...!

I am the snow queen.

Oh sure, you're too good for me.

Yeah right, why act like your 3?

Just quit, I don't care no more...

Don't get too close, or you'll mop up the floor.

Bet you think you're so smart, smart, smart, smart, yeah

And you're better than me, blah blah blah

Listen up, I'm not what you think

Guess what, guess what, guess what?

I am the snow queen.

Yeah! I bet you don't know what I'm saying baby

Yeah! Just shut up, we are done, leave me be I'm over it!

Yeah! Remember, you forgot one important thing, one tiny little important thing...

I am the snow queen.

Oh... I am the snow queen.

Oh... no it's not a dream! Not a dream!

Oh... I think you need to think about what you're seein'

Cause you don't, cause you don't, cause you don't want me!

I am the snow queen.

Yeah! I bet you forgot that I hate you, I hate you

Yeah! And I bet you don't know that I got someone else

Yeah! And you forgot one thing, one small small thing

One tiny little important thing...

I am the snow queen.

I am the snow queen!

I am the snow... queen."

The crowd probably could have blown the roof off with their noise. Elsa actually had to cover her ears with her hands.

"Thank you all! You guys rock! Goodnight!" Elsa shouted, and moved backstage where she was tackled by Jack.

"You were amazing! I loved that song!" He said, and kissed her. Elsa smiled against his lips.

"Thanks! Don't worry, the guy mentioned in the song is not you. I love you."

"I love you too." Jack kissed Elsa again, and she sighed. It was a good day.


End file.
